


Another Promise

by Thenewmrsweasley



Series: Promises [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, i couldn't live with all the angst, i just needed a happier ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: After telling John to get out of your life forever, you invite him back in just to fight. But you weren't prepared for what he had to say.





	Another Promise

It had been weeks since you’d been back, and you hadn’t seen John since you told him to leave. However, the cultists had gotten more and more bold with you. They had stopped you a few times on the road just standing in the middle of the lane and staring, almost like they knew what would happen if they hurt you but wanted to intimidate anyway.

The day Nick radioed to you frantically though, was the day you’d had enough. The roads were all blocked for whatever reason and you made it to the doctors just in time to hold Kim’s hand and listen as your niece took her first breaths. You held her for a few moments staring at her beautiful face before handing her back. 

Nick gave you a weak hug, his fingers bright red from Kim. “Thanks for being here.”

“Anything for you Butch,” you squeezed once more. “But I gotta go take care of something. I’ll be over tomorrow with some food.”

“Wait, where’re you going?”

He knew exactly where, but you weren’t going to confirm it. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Go back to Kim.”

Sliding into your truck you set off down the familiar road getting stopped just like you knew you would. 

“Hey asshat!” no reaction. “You can tell John I’m on my way to see him, and he better be there.”

He moved out of the way as you sped up and in your rearview you saw him pulling a radio from his belt. Ten minutes later you pulled into the ranch, the gates open and John waiting on the porch for you. “I thought you said to get out of your life?”

Stalking from your truck you bounded towards him shoving against his chest. “That was before you and your goddamn  _ ego _ almost made me miss the birth of my niece!” 

His eyes widened a fraction. “I didn’t-”

“Of course you didn’t! You never think of anyone other than yourself! Do you even have any idea how important this was to me? And because I told you to leave, you made sure I would have a difficult time getting around town, all because you were pissed.”

“That was never my intention and I think you would have known me well enough to know that I would never do something like that on purpose.” Of course he was right, he’d told you that knowing he never got to meet his own niece was something he would never wish on anyone.

You slapped him anyway. “You are an arrogant bastard.”

His hand was around your wrist in an instant, painfully holding it down by your side. “That is the last time you will ever slap me. Do you understand?”

The tone in his voice made it difficult for you to imagine yourself agreeing, instead you took a half step back. “You really aren’t the John I knew.”

Hurt flashed across John’s eyes and you took advantage of the loosened grip fully to walk away from him. “Y/N, wait.”

“I mean it this time, stay the hell away from me.”

You sped off the ranch weaving down the roads and coming to a screeching halt in front of your house. The lights were still on from when Nick had told you it was time, you’d completely forgotten the Deputy had been there too ushering you into the room as soon as you got there, you’d have to thank him later. 

Dinner was ruined, left on the counter long enough to grow cold and unappetizing, Throwing it into the trash you grabbed a granola bar and headed upstairs ready to wash away the feeling of the day and get some sleep.

You stopped upon hearing gravel crunching beneath a set of tires, Nick better not have left Kim and the baby to come check on you or there would be hell to pay. Throwing open the door you expected the be looking into the chest of your brother, but instead found the Deputy.

“Uh, hey.” he looked awkward being there, like he was lost with Nick as his crutch. “I just wanted to see if you were ok. You kind of ran out of there.”

“I just needed to go do something I should have done a long time ago.” 

He nodded. “Need to talk about it?”

“It’s just...” Headlights landed on the porch and you knew exactly who it was. “John.”

“Seed?” Dep hadn’t noticed yet, you motioned with your chin and he tensed watching as the lights cut and the devil himself appeared. “What are you doing here?”

John’s eyes flashed to the unwelcome intruder, he was angrier than you’d ever seen him. “That, is none of your business Deputy. This is between Y/N and myself.”

“It is my business-”

“If you don’t shut up right now, I will shoot you in  _ the fucking head _ .” John stopped exactly where he was, his right hand clenched in a fist and his left pointing directly at Dep. “You know  _ nothing _ about this so I suggest you leave our business alone.”

The tension was more than palpable, it was deafening with your heart pounding in your chest, but you looked over and nodded. “I’ll be fine dep, go take care of Nick and Kim for me?”

For a minute you thought he would fight your wishes and stay there, but it would have only been a bad idea, John was not going to hold back and if there was only one person in Hope County that would counter it...it was you. 

So, the deputy left, walking slowly towards the truck they’d borrowed and pulled onto the road. John watched as the man strode past him but kept his eyes trained on your face until the vehicle had fully left the property. “You are infuriating, did you know that?”

“Did you not hear me when I told you to stay away from me? I said I meant it John and I do.”

The flash of hurt passed across his face again. “There was a time, long before any of this got so out of control, that I imagined you saying those words to me in a very different circumstance.”

“What, stay away?”

“I do.” The confession took you off guard and for a moment you thought the world would come crashing at your feet, that you and John would be back together in an instant. “You in a white dress, nothing extravagant as it doesn’t take much to make you look radiant. Me in a suit, Joseph and John by my side. Hell, I even threw Nick in there.”

Frustration took over again. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I need you to know how much you mean to me. I need you to understand that I didn’t just turn away from you, I turned away from an entire future I had put together for myself too, a future of pure happiness. And honestly, with my past it wasn’t an easy thing to do.”

You’d been told all about his past, the abuse at the hands of his parents, the drugs, the women. None of it had mattered to you then because when John was with you he was completely and entirely there. The words were soft as you told you about Rome, about his parents deaths, and about the moment he saw Joseph’s face again for the first time in twenty years. 

“You can’t just throw that in my face John, telling me all of that was your decision I never pushed it.” 

“That’s not the point!” Instinctively you took a half step back and watched as his shoulders slumped. “You are the first person I have ever felt whole with, the only person that I’ve ever been able to just talk to. I envisioned us together forever, and for me to back out of that and away from that happiness...it wasn’t because I agree with what Joseph is doing. I hate what it’s done to me, I hate what I’ve become, but I had a duty to my brother-”

Shaking your head cut him off. “They protected you, they were there for you with the abuse. I get it, I do, but you can’t use that as a reason for becoming this. They’re your brothers, they were supposed to stand up for you and to protect you! Jesus, you’re 12 years younger than Jacob that was what he was supposed to do! You don’t have to throw away your life and beliefs now just because they want you to be someone you’re not.”

He wanted to argue, to say that he owed them his life,but he knew that you were right. Even if he wouldn’t ever say it out loud.

“Just...do you know how heartbreaking it is having to walk away from someone you love because they’re changing themselves and not in a good way? Because that’s exactly what I did, and then I had to come back to this bullshit.” You wiped at your face furiously, this was not the time to cry.

John sighed, giving into the words. “Is that why you’re with him? The Deputy?”

“What are you talking about? I’m not with anyone.”

“Good.”

His lips were on yours, the furiousness of before was gone and replaced with nothing but love. You could feel everything he wanted to say to you, all the adoring words and praises he could give, the feelings pent up from you leaving. Everything and anything he had wanted to say while you were gone. It all came out in the kiss. 

Hooking your knees in his hands, John pulled your legs around his slim waist groaning with pleasure as you crossed your ankles and held him there. His sunglasses were the first casualty, falling onto the floor and getting lost directly under the heel of his boot. You knew they were expensive, but he could afford others. He moved the pair of you into the house kicking the door shut behind him before pinning you against it. 

His jacket was the next to go, setting you down he ripped the fabric from his arms before popping the button on your jeans and pulling them down in one swift motion. You pulled your legs from the pant legs squealing as John lifted you again as soon as they were off. 

You could feel everything, every nerve was on fire with his hands roaming across your skin finding the tattoo he had given you on your thigh and the feeling of his jeans rubbing between your thighs. He moaned when your hand travelled up to settled in his hair, the longer pieces up top perfectly allowing you to hold on tightly as you tugged his head to the side giving you access to his pulse point.

You sucked the soft skin for a moment before your bodies were moving again and whatever had been on your kitchen table was pushed to the floor so John could lay you on the cold surface. A knife appeared from somewhere, a larger pocket knife you were sure Jacob had given him, and John cut up the length of your shirt nicking your stomach in the process.

“Shit, Y/N, I’m so sorry! Hold on I’ll-”

Wrapping your legs tighter around him you kept him from moving away, you would have been lying if the knife hadn’t turned you on and you were sure he knew that, but you noticed that his cock twitched when he did it. He was loving it but wanted to make sure you were okay. “Shut up, I’m fine.”

His lips were on yours again  holding you against the table with just enough pressure. “You are really playing with fire, you know that?”

You worked the buttons on his vest pulling his shirt out of his jeans and undoing those next, “I’m impatient.”

It was all he needed to lift you from the table and walk to your room not bothering to close the door this time.

“It’s late,” you said not looking up at him. “You probably need to go don’t you?”

John’s chest rumbled beneath your head, it sounded like he was groaning like a child would. “I need to, but I don’t want to.”

You rolled away from him pulling open your nightstand drawer and grabbing a pack of cigarettes. “You okay if I have one?”

“It’s your house.” Sitting up with you John took the pack you had offered him pulling out his own cigarette and taking the lighter from you. “I thought you quit though?”

“I thought you did too.” His smile still set your heart into overdrive, and as he gave you the crinkly-eyed grin you knew that there was never going to be a time where you didn’t love him. “So isn’t this a sin? Your brother’s gonna be maaaaaaad.”

You loved making John laugh, it had been one of your favorite things to do. Mostly because he didn’t laugh much. “Lust is a sin.”

“Didn’t we just sin all over the place then?”

“That wasn’t lust, not for me at least.”

You were confused, exhaling the smoke you tried to see if there was something you were missing. “What’s the difference?”

“Y/N, I  _ love _ you. That wasn’t lust for me, it’s not a sin to show someone you love them.”

John had decided he wanted to try tattooing just after moving to Hope County, the gun and inks had arrived shortly after and he started practicing. After a short while you had decided to let him practice on you. “Why did you choose flowers, you never told me?” John had said that if he was giving you something forever, he was going to do it right the first time. The purple lilies stood out against your skin and you had always loved them, even after leaving. 

“Seeds always grow into something.” 

Looking down at your leg, you traced the flowers with your thumb. “What are we going to do John?”

He was watching you, your every movement causing his heart to swell with affection and break at the same time. “I don’t know.”

“If I asked you to leave with me...would you? Or are you too deep to leave here alive?” The question made him flinch. “I know what’s been going on, I’m not an idiot. I just...we can’t be together, not like we were. And if you can’t leave Eden’s Gate then I don’t know what we’re going to do.” 

John stood suddenly, pulling on his jeans and boots as he did. “Let’s go then. I’ll go pack my stuff, you get whatever you need to do done, and tomorrow night I’ll come pick you up and we can go.”

“Where? You took the cigarette butt he handed you and stamped them both out. “Where are we going to be able to go?”

He took your face in his hands, kissing you softly. “We’ll find somewhere. I have a boat, we could sail around the world. Go anywhere.”

“And what about your brothers?”

Faltering only for a moment, John pulled his vest on. “They’ll have to understand.” He left in a hurry, peeling out of your driveway and pulling onto the road without even stopping to look if someone else was coming.

* * *

The ranch was quiet when he pulled up, only a few of his men were patrolling near the actual house, that gave him an advantage at least. Running directly to his room, John pulled out a large duffle bag and started packing it with clothes until it was full enough that it almost wouldn’t zipper. A second bag was brought out for anything else he might need, as he was closing it though he heard the sound of more people in the yard.

Chosen were walking around aimlessly, hoods covering their faces. Their presence could only mean one thing.

“Where ya going baby brother?” Jacob stood in the doorway, practically taking up the entire thing with his large frame, but John wasn’t intimidated. “We couldn’t get ahold of you, figured I’d come down and check to make sure nothing happened.”

“Everything is fine.”

Jacob’s expression didn’t change, but ever the soldier he looked down to the bags and back up to the sweat collecting on John’s forehead. “Sure looks like you’re running off somewhere. This have anything to do with Y/N being back in town? Don’t look so surprised, you really think we didn’t know about that?”

“It’s not just some fling Jacob.” He felt frantic, as if his oldest brother was going to lock him in his room and keep him there until Joseph got here. “It’s not.”

“I know.” Surprised, John found himself stuck in place as Jacob walked further into the room. The door was closed behind him and with only a few steps he was standing in front of John. “I know that you love her, have since the moment you laid eyes on her. And if you honestly, and definitely think this is your path, then you need to take it.”

“What?”

John’s eyes were wide, he was sure his face was nothing more than shock, but Jacob just shrugged a shoulder. “You’ve been through enough, I have a feeling this is only going to get worse and you deserve more than that. But you need to know, if you leave there’s no coming back.”

“Jacob…”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now, you know how much I hate that gushy shit.” Still, Jacob hugged his brother. “I won’t tell Joseph, but you should write a letter or something for him. Give him some kind of closure.”

With one of his meaty paws rested gently on his brothers face, Jacob went to leave but John stopped him. “Jacob, I love you.”

“I love you too. Now get out of here.”

John didn’t think twice, taking his bags and running to the garage. His black mustang was uncovered and he turned the engine letting it roar to life before leaving the ranch for the last time.

* * *

You spent the morning cooking several things for Nick and Kim, writing heating directions on the foil for them before carting it all over to the house. Little Rye was perfect, her angelic face was happier than you ever thought possible, you loved every inch of her.

“So, godmom, what do you think?”

“I can’t believe you actually had a kid with Nick. Gross.”

Kim laughed, the two of you had always joked about her marrying your brother. But the moment Nick left the room to go get a bottle she got serious. “When are you going?”

“Wh-”

“You don’t have to lie to me Y/N, I can see it in your eyes. Is everything okay?”

Did you lie? Would telling the truth be worse? “I just...I can’t stay here. Not with everything going on. And honestly, you guys shouldn’t either.”

Kim just nodded, she had always been the more understanding of the two. “Do you know where you’re going?”

“Who’s going where now?” Nick was in the door now looking between the two of you. “Sundance?”

Vague wasn’t going to cut it, you needed to tell the truth even if he didn’t like it. “Nick….I’m leaving, this place...it’s our home but it’s turned into something much worse. I can’t stay here, not now. You guys should get out too.”

“Where would we go? I’m an aviator, what kind of job market is there for me?”

Nick had never thought too highly of himself. “Give tours over the Grand Canyon, fly commercially, I don’t care! Just don’t stay here.”

“What’s going on? You just got here, and we just had the baby! And you’re just leaving again?” Tears welled up in your eyes from his soft questioning and Nick handed the baby to Kim so he could pull you to his chest. “You can talk to me.”

He had to know, you couldn’t keep this from him. “I convinced John to leave Eden’s Gate. He said that if I asked him he would leave this time and he’s packing his things right now. Nick, I know you don’t like it and I know you hate him...but I love him, and if this means Eden’s Gate loses one of its top members then isn’t that a plus too?”

The two of you stood there for a moment, just hugging. Nick finally pulled away and brushed the tears off your cheeks. “You’ll keep in touch? Call and all that?”

“You will know that I’m safe at all times Nick.” Always the big brother, you hugged him again tightly. “I love you guys so much.”

It was a tearful goodbye for everyone involved, but you made it home in time to clean yourself up finishing just as John stepped through the door. “Y/N?”

“Upstairs.” he jumped steps, his long legs helping propel him up to you. “Ready?”

“When you are. Let me get those.” He took your bags and for what you assumed was the last time you closed the bedroom door. “Where do you want to go first? We could go somewhere warm, Greece maybe.”

He put your bags in the trunk with his as you climbed in the passenger seat, all your important documents sat in the shoulder bag you’d brought along. “How are we going to travel? You’re being targeted by the government now, won’t your name be on a list?”

“We’ll be okay.”

* * *

“Mr. Duncan, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Chile was a beautiful country, and one that you’d wanted to travel to several times over the past year. “Your room is waiting for you.”

John placed a hand on your lower back and led both of you to the elevator careful not to push you too quickly. “How are you feeling?”

He sighed at your question, the news of his brothers had hit him hard but he knew it would happen eventually. “It’s just difficult for me to process. Hope County...it wasn’t home for me but it was for you and I’m sorry it’s gone now.”

The collapse had been real, Joseph hadn’t lied about that, but now there was a hole in Montana and your heart. “I talked to them the night before, I’m just glad it was quick.”

Your room overlooked the water and the first thing you always did was step out onto the balcony and breathe in the air. John followed you out this time wrapping his arms around your middle and molding his body to yours. “We still have each other.”

Leaning your head back to his shoulder you tried not to cry again. It was you and him now, no families to run from or to keep up with. Nick would never call you Sundance again, and you wouldn’t worry about Jacob sniping John from a mountaintop. 

“Well, the good news is that Seeds do always grow into something.” Taking his hand you moved it lower, just between your hips, and waited for the reaction. It took a few seconds but John gasped at the realization, his fingertips digging into your flesh the tiniest bit. 

  
  
  



End file.
